1. Technical Field
The present inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent semiconductor devices have been developed in a direction in which high-speed operation can be performed at a low voltage, and the fabricating processes of the semiconductor devices have been developed in a direction in which a degree of integration is improved.
The improved degree of integration of the devices may cause a short channel effect in a field effect transistor (FET) that is one of the semiconductor devices. Therefore, in order to overcome this, research on a fin field effect transistor (FinFET), in which channels are formed by a three-dimensional space structure, is actively conducted.